My Best Friend Forever
by StellarAura
Summary: Kai and Tala have run away from the abbey, what will happen to them? Kai Tala friendship fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic ever. so please be nice!

**My best friend forever.**

It was a dark foggy night. Mist rolled in the street. Chilly wind blew and announced the arrival of snow. Silence ruled the streets. The only noise heard was the sound of a window creaking due to the strong wind. A shirtless boy about 7 years old was running frantically. Banging on every door, he screamed for help. "Help, please help, anyone." His eyes filled with tears. His voice echoed through the street. No one ……. In the silence his tears started to fall. He heard his friend's scream in pain. His heartbeat stopped. He ran back to his friend and took his head in his arms. "Don't worry Tals, it will be alright. Trust me. You'll see, any second now….. A….. A very kind lady will come with some medicine……and…..and some food." He tried to console his friend. The chilly wind started to blow again and snow flakes started to fall. He tried to shelter his friend from the storm. He was just 6 years old. His friend, Tala, had a high fever. They had escaped from the abbey just now. They had cuts and bruises all over their innocent (and cute) faces. They knew that the abbey guards would be looking for them everywhere. Suddenly they heard noises. The guards had found them. He picked Tala on his back and started to run. The guards were getting closer. He looked back, his foot got caught in a vine and he fell causing Tala to slide forward. Tala's head hit a large stone. Blood gushed out from the new wound and he screamed. His friend Kai froze. The snow underneath him turned red. The guards were catching up. He took Tala, picked him up and ran towards a nearby cottage. He didn't know what to do. His eyes watered as he thought "I am so helpless. What should I do?" A hand touched his shoulder. Kai countered it with a slap on the face of the person. "Hey! What was that for? What are you doing in my barn?" it was a young farmer a little older than him. By appearance he was a thin tall boy with blonde hair and fair skin. "Help us! Please….. My friend…. He's hurt."

The boy looked at Tala and jumped. He immediately ran towards his house and got his sister. She carried some medicine. The boy had some food for the two to eat. "The guards… are they after you?" Kai nodded. "Don't worry, we won't tell them but if they come in hide in the hay." The boy was pointing towards a huge pile of hay. When the girl was finished dressing Tala, they left them the food and two old shirts (as they both had none) and went back. Kai took Tala's head in his arms and went to sleep in the hay.

The night went with a lot of fear with Kai getting up every 2 seconds. He looked around and checked for any noise but everything was quite. Early next morning Tala had still not woken up. Kai picked Tala up on his back (Tenma style!) and left the barn thanking the boy and his sister. The sun was rising as he walked with Tala on his back. Far away the roosters announced the arrival of morning. Having absolutely no idea where to go, he decided that he would make it to Moscow and then think of any thing else. Maybe they could find work there or contact someone for help. The boys had nothing extra, no food, no clothes…. nothing. They just had themselves. Tala coughed and woke up. "We're going to Moscow Tala." "Why?" "Um… the guards will never find us there." Kai tried to cheer the sick child. "But how will we get there? It's so far away. We can't walk there." "Don't worry I'll think of something."

For the next two weeks, they traveled towards Moscow any way they could. They asked for lifts, ran on foot and even became stowaways on a truck. But they made it to Moscow at night. "Look!" Kai pointed towards the bright lights ahead. "We made it Tala! We finally made it!" After such a long time Kai saw a smile on his best friend's face and that made him happy too. -So many new horizons may be waiting for us- he thought with pleasure.-or something else- he dreaded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Moscow-** a place where they thought they would start a new life.

The first day they arrived at the city, it was already too late. They had no money and they had no relatives in the city. They were lost and hungry. It was snowing heavily and the streets were almost empty. Shivering, the two boys found refuge underneath a bridge in the slums of Moscow. They slept with growling stomachs that night.

"Kai!" Kai opened his eyes, finding a small happy face nudging him. "Wake up Kai! Let's go!" Tala was excited. He wanted to see the city his friends at the abbey talked so much about. Feeling very weak Kai tried to get up but fell feeling dizzy. "Kai what's wrong?" "Nothing, I'm fine." He tried to get up again but fell. "Kai!" Tala's happy expressions vanished and sad and worried expressions appeared. Kai had passed out; he had not eaten anything for the past three days. Weakness was showing on the boy's face. He had given up his last piece of bread to Tala. "Don't worry Kai, I'll bring food for both of us; somehow" after that he ran off towards the unknown city alone. He ran within the slums of the city begging for food from anyone he could see only to get shoves and pushes. Helplessly he ran here and there. It started snowing again snowflakes falling, dropping the temperatures. Shivering, he found refuge in a dark alley which never saw sunlight. Tala started crying. All his thoughts were about Kai and how his best friend was. The storm had grown even worse. Putting on a torn sack, he prayed that the storm would end soon…..

Hearing some noise he opened his eyes. The storm was over. He saw a group of boys playing in the snow; they were throwing snowballs at each other. He moved his body; it was numb due to the cold. Ah! He was struck with the thought of Kai still lying unconscious. He ran towards the boys. "Please help me! Please my friend is sick. We need food. Please" the tallest and the oldest boy looked back. He had jet black hair tied in a pony tail and he had very fair skin. He came towards Tala looking annoyed about the fact that a beggar had ruined their fun. "You got a beyblade?" "Um... yes but please can you help me. My friend is sick and he needs some food" "yeah, yeah we got that and I know a way to help you." "What is it?"

Kai opened his eyes. He could smell some food; he looked around and found Tala sitting by his side. "Hey! Here eat this." "Where did you get it?" "I…I…" Tala stopped. He couldn't lie to Kai. "I sold my blade." "WHAT!!!" Kai shot up, furious. SLAP!!! Tala found his cheek burning. Tears flew out. How could Kai slap him? "WHY DID YOU DO IT?" "You were sick." "You know that blade was the most important thing to you Tala" "Kai I did it for you. Its not so bad, I'll get a new one, don't worry." "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU. HOW CAN YOU DO THAT? WHO WAS IT? WHO STOLE YOUR BLADE? TELL ME HIS NAME AND I'LL CRUSH HIM." "Please Kai…!"

Kai got up and ran towards the city. Tala stood up shouting his name but even Tala won't stop him today. Evening turned into night. Tala couldn't find Kai anywhere. Where was he?

Kai ran. He didn't know where he was going or who he was looking for, he just ran. He was furious at Tala, how could he sell his blade for him? He didn't like Tala sacrificing any thing for his sake. He just didn't want his pity. He wasn't a weakling. That's what they were taught at the abbey; there is just no thing as love and friendship or kindness. Every one wants their own profit. You have to stand on your own two feet. And that was what Kai believed.

THUMP!!! Somebody bumped into Kai, making him fall to the ground."Watch where you're going." the huge man just looked down in disgust. Their eyes met and the man's eyes widened an unusual spark in them. "Kai?"……………

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

thanks to TakerufallenHope-Angel for reviewing. i'm glad you like it. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

"Come with me." The man tried to grab Kai's arm in an attempt to get him back on his feet. Kai shoved the man back and ran away. The man decided to follow him, keeping a safe distance. Kai still mad at Tala roamed around the city. He realized that someone was following him. A thought struck him, was it someone from the abbey? Realizing this he ran even faster. He entered a fish market packed with people. A very bad odor in the air, shopkeepers and fishermen shouting their prices, this was the best place to hide form that person, whoever he was.

Frustrated that he lost the child the man stood their figuring out what to do next. Someone tugged his coat "excuse me have you seen a boy about a little taller than me and seven years of age, purple eyes, silver and blue hair and has blue marks on his face?"Are you a friend of his?"he asked Tala. "Yes, we are the best of friends. We live in the same err.... building too." "Is that so?" the man smiled at Tala. "Then I will help you find him. Last time I saw him he went in there." He pointed towards the market. "Do you want something to eat? You look hungry." After Kai went away Tala had not eaten the food he had bought and had left it back under the bridge. "No thank you." Kai had told him never to eat from strangers offering food not even from the nice ones. And with that he ran towards the place to find Kai the man following behind far.

Kai! Kai! He heard someone calling his name. It was Tala. He wasn't sure if the man was still out there but he couldn't ignore Tala's calls and if the man found out that Tala was there too and captured him, Kai would never forgive himself. "Tala, I'm here." Tala saw Kai coming towards him. "We have to go" "but where Kai?" "There's a man following me around and I think he's one of Boris's men." "What?!?" Tala was alarmed upon hearing this. "What are we going to do?" he asked Kai worried and feeling insecure. "We will have to move to somewhere else." "But where will we go, that was the only place that ......" "Don't worry I will figure something out." Kai took Tala's hand and ran out of the market the other way.

Far away from main Moscow city, it was snowing heavily. A man opened a gate to a mansion, driving his car in the porch and parked it there. It was very still and not a thing made a sound. The man opened the huge oak door and it produced an eerie sound announcing the return of a little life that this place had left. The man brushed snow off of him and took the little supplies he had brought from the city in to the kitchen (that was very very far away from the main door.) this place was entrusted in his care as its owner never came here anymore. But sometimes he would come to spend some time alone in his memories. But that too, was a long time ago. He walked through the dark hallways as usual. The walls were filled with large portraits of people who had lived here for centuries, all stiff and proud, not showing any emotion. This family was very proud of their existence, their heritage, their status and their wealth. And exactly this pride had torn them apart and destroyed them. At last he reached the door leading to the dining room and kitchen. He paused, looked at one last picture, smiled and moved on. He did this every time he passed this place and there was a very good reason behind it (But we will explain that later on.) he sighed, he had always prayed that somehow this place would once again shine and be filled with people like it used to be. Just as he was placing the groceries on the table the phone rang and what he heard was not so amusing at all.

that's it for now! please review. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days were full of fear. Kai strictly forbade Tala to ever talk to a stranger even if it was an emergency. It was a miserable time for Tala, because without any reason at all, he had been totally imprisoned to the bridge. He never dared to break Kai's rules just because he had learned over the past few years of his life that they were rightly imposed and those who broke them, regretted it.

Kai realized the fact that Tala was very miserable but he was just cautious because if they were caught, he knew that they would not be spared. It had been a month now since they had escaped the abbey and Kai knew that even now Boris and his people would be out looking for them. He saw Tala, his face showing signs of misery and defeat. This crushed his heart. A gust of wind blew in bringing frosty cold, making them shiver. A page hit Tala's face. It was poster for a local beyblading championship. A little sub heading made his electric blue eyes shine. They were offering money as the fist prize. "Kai! Kai! Look at this! You have to enter the competition Kai! You just have to." Kai opened his mouth to say something. "Please Kai, do it for me." Tala cut him off. Kai looked at Tala and thought something. Smiling he took the poster from the young boy's hand. He looked at it. **"LAST DATE TO REGISTER 15 JANUARY 1998" **

"THAT'S TODAY!!" They looked at each other and ran towards the beystadium.

Thousands of children thronged the stadium cheering for their favorite blader. Lights and music and a lot of noise filled it. Kai was so happy; he made it to the semi finals unbeaten. He saw Tala cheering him on. That made him feel very proud and warm with happiness inside. This was his final match and if he won this match then he would be crowned champion of the tournament and would get that money. He already knew what he would do with that money; he would buy back the blade that Tala had sold. This last match was going to be easy for his Dranzer as the competition here was very weak. In one sweep he knocked his opponent's blade out of the beydish. The crowd went wild cheering Kai's name, Tala being one of them. Unknowing to Kai he was also noticed by some adults. Kai was handed his check in a small, full of balloons (which Kai thought was childish though it was supposed to be) ceremony.

The ceremony ended and instead of letting him go Kai was escorted to a room in the back of the stadium. "Hello Kai. My name is Alfred and I'm here to take you with me."

Tala was waiting impatiently for Kai to return. He tried to make his way towards the stadium but was ruthlessly pushed aside. "Hey come on get out of my way. My friend is in there." "Sorry kid but nobody is in there and the tournament is over so you go home now. Your mother must be worrying about you." "But you don't unders….." "What did I just tell you?" the guard getting Impatient shoved him out of the entrance hall.

"Hey who are you and where are you taking me?" Kai tried to resist being dragged towards the back entrance where he could see a black car. "Don't worry master Kai you will know soon enough." "I want the answers NOW." Alfred a little surprised at the boys commanding attitude but merely smiled and went on. Kai tried to free his hand from the older man but all in vain. His strength was just not enough to do anything.

In the car it was a silent long journey as he was made to sit in the back and Alfred was driving. Fear suddenly crept over him. "HEY STOP THE CAR!!!! I HAVE A FRIEND WAITING FOR ME!!! I HAVE TO GO GET HIM." Alfred stopped the car and looked back. "Hmm…"

Tala was scared. Where was Kai? Why hadn't he come back? He had been standing in front of the stadium for a long time now and still there was no sign of him.

**

* * *

**

I'm really sorry for this very late and short update. SORRY!!!

FallenHope-Angel well i hope i answered your question ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

It started to get late. The sun was setting and even the guards locked the front door and left. Tala stood there looking at the locked doors with despair. It was getting colder by the minute. Tears started to well up in his eyes. He started to cry but due to the cold even the tears started to freeze on his face. What would he do now that he was all alone? Had Kai abandoned him? Where should he go now? Back to the bridge and hope Kai was there waiting for him. All of a sudden it was like he was lost. A newspaper flying slowly with the wind rolled towards him. He grabbed it wrapping himself in it as a defense from the severe cold.

Kai unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the big car. Alfred also came running out of the driver's seat. "What is the problem?" Kai turned to face the man and felt as if he had seen him somewhere. Struggling with two thoughts at once, he was disillusioned for a moment. A car stooped behind theirs and a tall man in a big green coat came out looking rather annoyed at the sudden stoppage of the car in front of him. "What is the problem Alfred?" Kai froze hearing that voice. He had heard it before and remembered it clearly.

"We don't have time for any delays. Master Voltaire would be waiting for us and he is not quite merciful when he is angry." "Yes you are right. We should get going." "Hey but what about my friend? Where are you taking me? I will not leave without my friend." "We don't have any time to listen to your whines and complaints boy, so just get in the car!" Not having the upper hand in the situation, Kai obeyed the order given to him by Boris.

It was indeed a long journey and Kai was apparently not allowed to touch anything and he wouldn't even if he was. He sat in the back seat of the huge black car silently. The driver, Alfred was continually looking at him while driving which made Kai feel even more uncomfortable. Out of boredom and sheer tiredness after the long tournament still wearing the medal around his neck and the check to the money in his pocket, he went to sleep.

When he woke up he saw that he had been placed on a bed. A warm and soft bed. For a minute, he didn't move enjoying a luxury that he had never had before. In the abbey they slept on the floor with a torn cloth. (This could be the mat in summers and blanket in the winter.) If they had been excellent in training they could sleep on "beds" which had no mattress just a very thin layer of padded cloth.

After a while when finally he became a little active he looked around him. It was a huge room with large windows covered by thick dark blue curtains which were concealing any light from the outside. It contained a big closet and a dressing table. A book case filled with lots of thick and heavy looking books. Big black door led to another room which Kai assumed to be the bathroom. He got up and walked around the room and stopped at the closet. Some warm and clean clothes hung there with a note pasted on the front that said.

_Master Kai,_

_After you wake up please wear these clothes and come downstairs for dinner._

_ Alfred._

He dressed as he was instructed and came out of the bedroom. Only to find a huge mansion like house. He felt his jaw dropped a little as he looked around the dark but magnificent indoors. Taking a random path, he passed door after door, looking in wonder at the darkness and the cob webs that surrounded the place. 'Looks like no one has been here for a long time now.' He thought as he finally reached the stairs that led downstairs.

Not knowing what to do, Tala roamed around the city aimlessly in the city. Tears were falling from his face like a stream. Snow fell and a mist covered the city. The weather became colder and colder. Finally he came to a stop. His feet were numb due to the cold. He sat down on a nearby bench. A street lamp's dim flickering light illuminated the bench. The park was empty as it was already past midnight. The tears suddenly became sobs. For the first time in his little life Tala felt alone. From day one Kai had always been there never letting Tala feel depressed or sad. He even took Tala's punishments sometimes. Kai was the family Tala had never had and had always wanted. Now that he was gone, Tala felt deserted, alone.

This city which he was exited to explore, now, he didn't want to be here anymore. "Kai!" he screamed "Kai!"

His voice echoing through the deserted park.

"Ah master Kai, I see you woke up and dressed yourself." Kai looked at the aging man. He was smiling at him. "take any seat on the dining table. Any seat you like. What would you like to eat?"

Kai didn't say anything. Alfred as if used to the silence just beamed and left."I'll whip you something up myself." Kai glanced around the dining room. As any other room in the mansion it was also dark and evil with an eery silence. The wall contained huge family portraits. Different people stared out of them. The only thing resembling throughout were their crimson eyes.

"_I wonder what happened to all these people."_

He was brought out of his thoughts by a clank of plates. "here you go eat up." As Kai advanced his hand towards the sandwiches he noticed that Alfred was staring at him, smiling. "is something wrong?" Kai asked. "huh? Oh… sorry." Alfred shrugged and left the room.

Kai stared as the old man left the room. He frowned. 'the old man is wasting my time.. I have to get out of here' He started thinking about Tala and a strange feeling of dread crept up. He pushed the plate away, getting lost in deep thought.

"hey..."

Tala opened his eyes weakly. The sudden light too bright for his eyes. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked at the person who woke him. "Kai?"

He was disappointed to see that it was just an old man, who apparently wanted to sit on the bench. Tala nodded and got up from the bench, uncertain of where to go next. He felt hungry and immensely cold. He decided to head back to the bridge and wait for Kai.

After Kai had 'finished' his breakfast. He was taken to the a lavishly furnished room. Alfred told him to wait there and that soon someone was going to be there to see him. Kai wanted to ask who this certain person was and when will he able to go back, but before he could even say anything, Alfred left the room and locked the door from the outside. Kai kicked the nearest chair in anger and sat down, waiting for the man to come back.

Tala ran towards the bridge, hoping and praying in his heart that Kai would be there. But his heart sank at the sight of the empty bridge with no sign of Kai anywhere. Tears welled up in his eyes as he sighed and slowed down, slowly walking towards his makeshift bed.

"We finally found you."

**Hi again. really sorry for the very very late update. A lot has been happening and I haven't had any inspiration to write anything these days.  
**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed or faved this story. I'm really glad that you guys still love this story. :D Hugs for all of you. :D  
**


End file.
